


Make a Good Omega Out of You

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [652]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Sam Winchester, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: That last Omega!verse prompt inspired me. May I request an AU of the AU that last Anon set up where instead of escaping to Stanford Sam was mated to Dean before he could get away and like a good Omega Sam follows him on hunting trips when John goes missing. But one day Sam finally snaps and yells and scratches and all that and Dean decides it's time to give him an educational night on how Omegas should be; Sam can't fight back well because John belived Omegas shouldn't hunt and never taught him.





	Make a Good Omega Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on: March 8th, 2015
> 
> Other fic referenced: [How An Omega Should Be (635)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506739)

Sam quietly watched Dean and John work on the most recent case, some ghost up in Montana, something he wasn’t allowed to help with anymore, even with how much he begged, pleaded, and even groveled to help with at least the research. He hadn’t done much of anything ever since Dean knotted and mated him the night he tried to leave for Stanford.

Dean sighed and pushed the text he was reading away, running his eyes tiredly.

“I think I’ve gotten as much information as I can take for one night.” Dean muttered.

Sam opened his mouth, going to ask Dean, maybe he could try when Dean shot him a glare.

“Don’t think about it, Sammy.” Dean said.

Sam shut his mouth and watched Dean get up, stripping into an undershirt and boxers.

“I think I’m going to hit the hay for now, Dad.” Dean said, stretching a little.

“Sure thing, we need all our energy to hunt this thing down.” John said, still engulfed in research himself.

Dean nodded, and moved over to Sam, bringing him to the bed. “Come on Sammy. Bedtime.” Dean said, lying down with Sam, spooning him from behind.

“Mind if I turn the light off, Dad?” Dean asked, looking back, while Sam seemed to curl in on himself.

“It’s fine. I have a light right here I can use.” John nodded.

“Alright. Night.” Dean stated.

“Goodnight, boys.” John replied.

Sam didn’t say anything, and Dean gave Sam a light swat on the butt.

“Night, Dad.” Sam said softly. He heard Dean grunt in approval and he shut the light off, the two falling asleep.

_

When Dean and Sam woke up the next day to find John and his truck missing, his journal and a note saying that John hunted down the ghost and dealt with it being the only two things left behind, Dean immediately got him and Sam in the Impala, trying to hunt John down figuring where he went off to.

By the time nightfall happened, Dean and Sam were in another state, and in a new motel.

“Dad isn’t picking up his phone. He left his journal. Where the hell could he have gone?”

Sam grunted, and shrugged, looking away.

“What, Sam?” Dean asked, voice beginning to hint at a challenge.

“Nothing.” Sam shrugged nonchalantly.

“Sam.” Dean said, voice threatening.

“It’s. Nothing.” Sam stated, trying to keep his voice firm. Omega status be damned.

“Oh yeah, sure thing. Dad is missing and you’re not the slightest bit concerned?” Dean scoffed, frowning.

Sam shrugged again, and got up, walking over to the bed.

“Sam, I’m getting sick and tired of your attitude.” Dean said, moving over to Sam.

“I’m getting sick and tired of you!” Sam yelled, lashing out and hitting Dean square in the face. He got another punch in before Dean moved, pinning Sam down to the bed, Sam squirming and bucking underneath Dean.

“Fuck! Get off of me!” Sam shouted, struggling under Dean’s muscles.

John had never allowed him to train or hunt with him and Dean, claiming that’s not what an Omega did, and Sam realized quickly that he was no match for Dean.

“Dean, please. I was angry. I’m sorry. Oh, fuck…I’m sorry I hit you, Dean, please.” Sam said, fear and dread quickly spreading through his body, and he knew he was royally and utterly screwed right now.

Dean growled and shoved Sam up on the bed.

“You’re not sorry Sam. You just don’t want to be punished.” Dean said, a snarl on his face.

“Dean-” Sam whimpered before Dean cut him off.

“I am _tired_ , and I am _fed up_ with your attitude. I’ve tried to be patient with you, thinking that you’ll learn what your place is, but you keep acting defiant. I’m sick of it. I think I need to start teaching you how a good Omega works.” Dean said, a finger jabbing at Sam.

“No, nononono, Dean, please, I’ll be good. I’ll be good, please, no.” Sam begged.

“After tonight, I’m gonna expect it.” Dean said.

He started stripping Sam down, while Sam started to struggle under Dean again.

“Fighting will just make it worse Sam.” Dean said, the threat clear in his voice.

“Dean, I’m sorry, please, please, I’m sorry.” Sam pleaded. “Please, I’ll do whatever you want right now.”

“Stop fucking begging then.” Dean said, eyes locking with Sam's for a split second before he continued.

“Dean.” Sam whimpered, eyes watering. “Please.”

“Sam, this is for your own good. I’m going to teach you tonight how a good Omega should act. And I’ll continue these lessons for as long as I deem necessary.”

He flipped Sam over and placed Sam’s hands on the headboard.

“Those leave the headboard, and your punishment becomes ten times worse.” Dean growled, moving back.

Sam gave a soft sob, whimpering.

“I’ll be good.” Sam pleaded softly.

“Oh, I know you will be.” Dean said, bringing his hand down on Sam’s ass.

Sam cried out, squirming underneath Dean.

“Sam.” Dean warned, before bringing his hand down again on the other cheek.

“Fuck!” Sam shouted. “Dean, please-”

“Am I going to have to gag you?” Dean asked.

Sam gave another sob and shook his head, crying out whenever Dean slapped his ass.

_

Dean continued until Sam was as red in the face as his ass, crying out _sorry_ over and over.

Dean stopped the spanking and Sam sobbed in relief, before whining when Dean’s hands started kneading Sam’s tender ass in his hands.

“Lesson’s not over yet, Sam.” Dean said, taking a hand off of Sam’s ass.

Sam whined sharply, confused at what Dean was doing, but not daring to turn around and see.

Then he smelled Dean’s arousal and another sob came from his throat.

“Not not. Not tonight. Please. My ass aches, Dean. Please.” Sam said, begging again.

“Right now, you’re gonna call me Alpha, and a good Omega stays bent for his Alpha to use his hole after punishment.” Dean ordered, leaving no room for Sam to try to beg or argue.

Sam quivered under Dean, feeling Dean prod at his hole, using his pheromones to affect Sam’s body.

Sam gasped, feeling himself involuntarily slick up. “Dean.”

Dean’s hand gave a warning squeeze to Sam’s ass, and Sam whined.

“Alpha, please.” Sam whimpered.

“Good boy.” Dean praised softly, getting Sam opened enough for his cock. He wiped Sam’s slick on his cock, and lined himself up, rocking inside Sam, and starting to thrust.

Sam cried out, grip on the headboard tightening, feeling Dean’s cock fill him, the scrape of Dean’s clothing against his sore ass.

“Alpha!” Sam groaned.

“Fuck, feel just as good as the first time I knotted you.” Dean growled, biting on Sam’s shoulders and neck, marking him. “God.” Dean groaned.

“P-please.” Sam whined softly.

Dean grinned, giving a breath chuckle, pressing close to Sam, arms wrapped around Sam’s waist.

Dean pulled Sam up, thrusting into his ass, as he marked Sam up, feeling his knot grow.

“N-no….Alpha, please….” Sam stuttered.

“Gonna knot you, Sammy boy. Knot you and fill you up. Then we’ll get some sleep, and start to try to find Dad.”

“Yes -oh god- yes, Alpha.” Sam gasped as Dean cock rocked against Sam's prostate.

“Good boy. Maybe I can make a good Omega out of you after all.” Dean grinned, thrusting deep and knotting Sam.

Sam cried out and Dean settled the two down. “Sleep for now, we’ll be unknotted when you wake, and we can get some food in us.”

Sam nodded softly, and shut his eyes, feeling the slight tug of Dean’s knot as he reached back to turn off the light in the motel, and slowly managed to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking prompts at the moment, sorry!


End file.
